a takari adventure
by Zanjam
Summary: after the second series and myotismon has been defeated again (sorry for the spoiler) two couples will fall in love not for sora x matt fans but is mainly Tk x Kari. rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1: impmon arises

Hi guys zanjam here just a heads up i apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes i have trouble with that sort of stuff anyway this is a takari

fanfic also has some taiora in it im sorry but those are my favorite couples. anyway this story is set shortly after the last episode of the second series (spoiler) so everyone has a digimon and myotismon is gone there will also be aspects of the third series in this fanfic impmon for example

* * *

setting: winter tokyo park, winter it is snowing and is rapidly becoming a blizzard the digidestined (including the older ones) are in the middle of it all

Kari looked around at the beautiful setting snow was on the ground the pond was frozen over however she noticed that the wind was starting to pick up "guys i think its time to go now its nearly 7 o clock" she said with slight panic in her voice

"don't worry about it, it will be fine" said a relaxed davis

"mm maybe we should leave" said their leader Tai

"it will be ok our parents know we have our digimon with us so its ok" said davis "lets just keep going"

then things took a turn for the worst the wind began to pick up and the temperature dropped 4 degrees the snow was falling harder then ever

"bbrrrr the last time i felt this cold is when i got punched by frigimon" said agumon

a huge burst of wind then blew the group off their feet kari and sora got taken especially far and went tumbling down into a ditch Tk dived after them and went flying into the ditch but no one else noticed that they had been blown down the hill after everyone got up tai did a head count

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 digi destined and 1,2...12 digimom ... wait 12 digimon wheres tk kari and sora." said tai " KARI, SORA" he screamed frantically

"im ok" yelled tk "Kari Sora you ok"

"im fine" said Sora

"I think I twisted my ankle whilst landing" said kari

"sora you go up and get tai and joe i will stay here with Kari" said tk

"ok" said Sora

the wind then got even stronger and colder the snow was now hail tk took off his hat and jacket and put them over Kari she looked up at him with a worried face

"are you not cold tk" said kari

"no im f-f-fine" he said with a shiver

it was then that his cheeks went red and his eyelids began to close

"NO tk don't fall asleep" said Kari

"but mom five more minutes" tk replied and then he collapsed his breathing got heavier and his face went red joe then came down the hill with tai, sora and mat as well as patamon, gatomon, agumon and gabumon

"the others have gone home im gonna help you" said joe

"kari are you ok" said tai

"TAI you idiot im fine but something is wrong with tk" she said the group all then glanced over at tk who hadn't been noticed before

"oh no" said joe "he is suffering from hypothermia and it is really bad"

"TK" yelled mat and patamon in unison

"shut it" yelled a strange voice everyone looked to the tree the voice came from "TK" said the voice sarcasticly "ya big babies but scene as ya did get rid of that nasty myotismon i will help ya out impmons the name" the strange digimon came down from the tree he shot fire next to the fallen boy "there that should warm him up"

the boys breathing began to let down

"you know this is no freak storm a digimon caused this" said impmon

"what who" yelled mat

"hey woa calm down there fella it wasn't me although this is a pretty good prank" replied impmon

"WHO WAS IT" yelled mat

"ok ok it was bluemeramon" said impmon

"bluemeramon? whats that" said the humans in unison

"oh no" said gabumon gabumon then went on to explain what bluemeramon was

"so do you understand now" said gabumon the group nodded

"well we should get home now tk is looking better" said mat

"ok we will go too" said tai and sora "come on kari"

kari still had tk's jacket and hat as she walked away she hugged them and taught "i hope he is ok"

"hey what about me" yelled impmon "you will probably need me..maybe"

"come on then" yelled mat

* * *

so guys what do you think to the first chapter let me know and im thinking of adding some new charecters so i need three so plz post in the comments who u would want like this

name:

gender:

physical description:

bio:

digimon:

i already have one so there will be four new characters. by the way terriermon is off limits he is mine ;p


	2. Chapter 2: come forth the weird one

hi guys another chapter now i will be adding a new character in this chapter (probably) there is still a chance to get your character added so do the same as i told u last time here is the info for this charecter

name: Alexander Richard Prince

Gender: male

appearance: 6 foot brown hair just shorter than tk's same style too usually wears a t-shirt of various patterns a red jacket denim jeans high tops has unusually colored eyes (grey) and wears two mysterious bands around his wrist

Bio: he was born and raised in England is fairly intelligent but very observant in Britain he became mixed martial arts champion he has 4 siblings one younger brother one older brother and two older sisters however his older brother ignores him one of his older sisters has moved and his parents are traveling the world with his younger brother so the only close family he talks to is his oldest sibling. his rich aunt recently died and she had a very large house in Obadiah so knowing the troubles Alexander went through she said he could have it and was forced away from his friends and remaining family to go live in japan he was part of the English digidestined he is unusually happy go lucky considering all he has been put through and he seems to have a grip on every situation and when he doesn't he panics and his mind starts playing tricks on him driving thim to the brink of total insanity (like the black blood from soul eater) he is 13 years old

Digimon: terriermon

so that was the charecter im adding it was my own however there is only two spots left for new charterers so send me em anyway here is chapter two

* * *

Tk's eyes opened slowly, he sluggishly looked around and saw his clock it was seven he then looked at his calender it read febuary 1st "mm..." he said "wait ive been asleep for four days" he looked down into his room and saw Kari laid asleep at the bottom of his bed, Gatomon next to her and Patamon on his pillow the then realized that he was only wearing his boxers he then blushed a bright crimson color "Kari looked so peaceful when she sleeps" he thought this only made him blush more

"Ha you humans are so touchy" laughed an unfamiliar voice to Tk. The voice had woken Kari up who looked at Tk smiled and grasped him in a tight hug whilst sitting on top of him in an awkward way Tk's face was now bright red

"What" said Kari puzzled at that moment Matt walked into the room with Gabumon

"Hey Kari my mum made you some breakfast if you" Matt paused looking at Tk and Kari "... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" he screemed

"Jesus Christ" said Impmon "you do have a set of lungs on ya but do us all a favor and SHUT IT" yelled impmon Kari looked at what she was doing with Tk, went as red a tomato and screemed as she leapt of of him whilst kicking him in the groin

"ouch" said Tk impmon then broke into a furious laughter and fell off the shelf he was standing on

"oh my god Tk im sorry" said Kari in a panic

"im fine" said Tk (barely) "lets just get that breakfast"

later on in the day about twelve o clock Tk and Kari are walking down a road near a rich plot of houses

"Wouldnt it be nice to live there" said Kari

"yeah yeah we could do what we want" said Tk

"_we_" said Kari

Tk blushed realizing what he had said "um i meant we as a collective group" he said with a nervous smile

"can i be in that group" said yet another mysterious voice "it sounds like fun"

the duo turned around to see a small green and white rabbit digimon standing there "oh" said kari "i think its a stray digimon"

"ha ha im not stray silly im terriermon" said the mysterious digimon

"mmm we have met a terriermon before in america do you remember Tk" said Kari

"of course" said Tk "thats when that bastard Willis kissed Kari" he mutterd

"what?" said Kari

"no nothing" said Tk

"H.E.L.L.O" said terriermon "wow humans are ignorant"

"terriermon that's not nice" stated a voice from behind a lamp post the duo looked to the direction to see a boy standing there who was just taller than them with brown hair a red jacket black high tops and denim jeans his eyes stood out though he was fairly tan but his eyes where a silvery grey and he wore two mysterious orange bands around his wrist "oh hello my name is Alexander Richard Prince i herald from England but i recently moved here i go to odaiba middle school or at least i will tomorrow this is my digimon terriermon he and i have been partners for four years now i was one of the English digidestined and judging by your looks the clothes you where your accent and your digimon you are about my age maybe slightly younger but easily in my year you herald from japan and have lived here for quite some time and you where two of the first digidestined. am i wrong?" he stated with a smirk the duo just shook their heads "mm judging by where we are the closest schools and housing in the immediate district and walking distances from them and how out of breath you are i would say you live nearby and go to the same middle school as me" they just nodded "oh sorry i have the tenancy to do that you are" the pair shook out of confusion all the while terriermon patamon and gatomon where playing

"im Tk and this is Kari" said Tk

"like i said im Alexander but you should call me Xander" said Xander "hey don't know my way around the city just yet and scene as we go to the same school would you mind meeting me down at the cross junction down there tomorrow at half past 7 and after school you could show me around the city and after that you could all come to my house and my maid will make a large supper by the way bring swimming trunks" said Xander

"Wait all of us how do you know its not just me and Tk" said Kari

"I was there when you defeated myotismon i heard your speech and everything i am a digidestined after all" said Xander "ok i gotta go don't forget the cross junction tomorrow or else i wont forgive you, wow how cliche anyway bye come on terriermon"

"bye bye you guys see you later" said terriermon

"bye bye" said gatomon and patamon

"wow what a strange kid" said Tk

"you said it" said Kari

* * *

so what do you think i love reviews so post as many as possible no seriously you sitting on your computer reading this ,review now.

ha ha jk do what u want but if you do review plz leave the flames behind you they hurt i know _your spelling and punctuation sucks _well i dont care i have a condition so don't judge me im not lazy just troubled however i don't mind constructive criticism and those two charectaer spots are still open so go ahead send me a character and also i want this story to be for all of us to share so if you want anything to happen let me know till next time see you


	3. Chapter 3: wizardmons debut

Hey guys i have a ling chapter planned i did make it before however i accidentally deleted it so that's why this is so late there will be a small fight scene in this one and here is the new character

Name: Geoff Allen

Gender: Male

Appearance: 6'2" Blonde, long, unkept hair with green eyes. Likes to wear jeans, a plain grey V- neck T-shirt, black running shoes, and has a signature black leather jacket and silver cross around his neck.

Bio: Parents divorced at 3; Ran away from home at 11; Born in France; Speaks English, French, and Japanese; Currently is homeless in Odiaba; Extremely loyal, to a fault; Unnaturally high pain tolerance and is 16.

Digimon: DemiMeramon- Candlemon- Wizardmon- Mistymon - Crusadermon (preferably not the same Wizardmon from the first season.)

so thank you zethrey for that

anyway here is the new chapter

* * *

7:30 the next morning at the cross junction the sun was peaking of over the horizon lighting up the sky with a brilliant burst of red. Tk and Kari are waiting impatiently for their new friend to arrive school was going to begin soon

"where is he" said Tk "why are we waiting anyway"

"because its polite" said Kari "we did promise and plus he doesn't have any other friends"

"we didn't promise he did" said Tk

"come on Tk it will be fine" said Patamon "you always complain about school so why does it matter if you are late"

"because it just does" said Tk

"hey there" yelled a far off voice "sorry i'm late" the team turned to see Xander running down the hill in a black blazer, black dress pants black shoes and a black and purple tie however he was still wearing his trademark orange bands

"why are you dressed like that" said Kari

"what its uniform isn't it" said Xander

"in Japanese schools like ours you don't need uniform" chuckled Tk

the group laughed

"oh fine laugh at the new guy we are going to be late"said Xander

"oh crap" yelled Tk "lets go"

the group then ran and after a while they had made up for lost time and didn't need to run anymore during this period of time Tk and Kari explained the school systems and made a mental map for Xander to follow until they reached the front gate of the large school

"so this is where we depart" said Xander

"where you going" said Tk

"well i need to go to the principal's office and get the paperwork sorted and you need to go to class so i will see you later" explained xander

the rest of the group nodded and walked inside

in the classroom everyone had taken their seats Kari was listening to the teacher Davis was bothering other students and Tk was day dreaming when the teacher stopped and walked out the door for a moment Tk was still daydreaming so he didn't notice the teacher say "ok children we have a new classmate for you today from England so be nice" nor did he notice Xander walk into the classroom "so Xander would you like to say anything"

"yeah" he explained "Tk if you keep daydreaming you will never reach my academic level" he said with a smirk in that instance Tk snapped out of his daydream and looked around to see everyone staring at him but he was most bothered by Kari's stare and yet he didn't know why

"sorry" he said

"its ok Tk sit down" said the teacher "Xander there is a seat next to Tk"

the rest of the day went normally classes went on as if nothing had happened until lunch at which point Tk was planning on giving Xander a piece of his mind for embarrassing him in front of Kari but the only problem was he couldn't find him anywhere until finaly Tk found him sitting under a tree outside with his eyes closed

"what are you doing" said Tk

"thinking"replied Xander

"ummm why not play soccer" said Tk

"because i do not believe in the convention of using ones feet to hit a ball into a net simply for the glory of knowing that you may have partaken in the event of a small win in a social_ soccer_ match that is in fact called football for it was invented by the British public and was named as such until it was taken by the Americans and was changed to soccer and the name football was used in a different sport in which you primary use your hands not your feet" said Xander a little frustrated (sorry to all americans about this comment the character is supposed to be a British patriot)

"what?" said Tk

"he cant do it" said terriermon

"i can i just choose not to" said Xander

"ok" said terriermon sarcastically

"you know i came here to yell at you but now i don't have the energy" said Tk "mind if i join you"

"no not at all"said Xander the rest of lunch was spent by them exchanging stories the rest of the day was normal and finally the school bell rang ant the others met up and set off around town showing Xander everything that was around the city until they came to one particular stop outside a run down electronic store "wait here" said Xander he then went inside the others couldn't see what he was doing up until there was a loud bang and Xander was thrown out the window

"what are you doing" yelled Davis

"yeah i did it on purpose" argued Xander sarcastically at that point a blue meramon stepped out the shattered window

"hehehe its you kids looks like that snowstorm didn't kill you after all well never mind more fun for me" laughed the blue meramon

"what do you want" yelled Kari

"isn't it obvious i want to kill you" said blue meramon he then raised his hand and charged at Kari, Tk ran in the way and braced himself

"Thunder ball" yelled a mysterious voice and out of nowhere a ball of lightning hit blue meramon hitting him off course he grimaced and looked around

"i didn't take this into account" he said "the higher ups will not like this but i am going to have to run for now" and with that he fled

they all looked in the direction of the thunder ball and saw wizardmon with a strange boy standing there in grey tatted denim jeans a matching t-shirt and a roughed up leather jacket with a silver cross around his neck

"WIZARDMON" cried Gatomon

"um do i know you" he said

"its me Gatomon" said Gatomon

"you must be thinking of someone else because i don't know you im not the only wizardmon you know" he said

"oh ok"she said sadly

"mm"chimed Xander "judging by your height your facial features your clothes and where you are you are about 16 to 18 are homless and have been that way for quite some time am i correct?"

the boy simply nodded in agreement

"well thank you for helping us" said Kari

"no problem" said wizardmon

"a man of few words i like that listen i have a very large house with many rooms in if you would like i will let you live in one for free on the condition that when or if you get a job you pay rent" said Xander

the boy looked at him as if to say don't joke with me here

"i can tell by the expression on your face that you agree come on come with us" said Xander

the boy nodded

on the journey to the mansion Tk was thinking about how he had almost saved Kari but got completely blown off when all of a sudden Kari appeared next to him "thank you for trying to protect me back there" she said blushing but then she got mad "you could have got hurt because of me again if something happened to you i wouldn't be able to live with myself" she yelled

Tk just blushed and then Kari realized what she had said and looked awkwardly in the other direction Tk noticed Xander with a contempt look on his face as if to say your welcome then they arrived at the mansion and proceeded inside they spent the afternoon eating in the dining room and exploring the huge old style mansion until night brought a beautiful starlit sky

"so did you bring your swimming trunks" said Xander the majority of the group nodded apart from Davis "don't worry Davis my maid has a spare bikini you can use that" they all laughed "oh im not kidding the boys changing is there and the girls changing is over there i have a hot spring and i know your supposed to go nude but im British so im not used to that custom" after that the split up in the groups the maid kari and Yolei where in one spring and Davis Xander Geoff Ken Tk and Cody in the other

"so Kari when did you first start liking Tk" said Yolei

"w-what are you talking about" said a panicked Kari "I don't like t-t-TK"

"even i can see you do" said the maid

"I don't and it wouldn't matter if i did because he wouldn't like me" said Kari

"what makes you say that" said Yolei

"i always get in the way and i never help the group and i only ever get Tk hurt" said Kari

"he wouldn't get hurt for you if he didn't like you"said Yolei

"you really think he likes me" said Kari gleefully

"ha so you do like him" proclaimed Yolei

"ok so i do now what" said Kari

"dont worry about a thing because i got friends on the other side" said Yolei gesturing to the fence

"so you will help" said Kari

"of course" said Yolei

"oh to be young and full of love" said the maid with a smile

* * *

so guys what do you think to the new chapter hopped you liked it r&r and there is still 2 character slots left so OC me anyways till next time bye.


	4. Chapter 4: Insanity

Hey guys zanjam here with another chapter for you. This time we have two new characters so thx for the oc's that means there are no more slots available however if you would like I will allow minor appearances for your characters and to the people who sent the oc's I would like to thank you and apologise if I don't fit them both into this chapter and finally to everyone else thanks for reading and sorry for the wait on this chapter so here are the oc's:

Name: Ace "Zero" Darren

Nickname: Zero

Gender: Male

Appearance: He has red eyes and umber red, spiky hair, and he wears a bandana around his neck. He wears a long shirt that have a miracle symbol in it, with a red jacket hoodie and black sport pants. (For the detail of hair you can look into my profile, sorry I'm not that good for appearance)

Bio: A kid who think he's a cold hearted by any people who into him but actually he's kind person who want to care about his friend. He's born in japan, his family passed away by accident, he's 14 years old.

Digimon: Ryuudamon & Dorumon.

Name: Daisuke Serizawa  
Gender: Male  
Description: pale white, black spiky hedgehog like hair, orange eyes, wears a long cloak that's black on the outside and red in the inside, wears a black suit.  
Bio: not much just that he was sent to the digital world when he was a child with no recollection of the real is antisocial, intelligent and arrogant (think of a combination of Shadow the hedgehog, Vegeta and Meta Knight)  
Digimon: Rookie-BlackAgumon Champion-DarkTyrannomon Ultimate-SkullGreymon (not out of control) Mega-Machinedramon

Tats them what do you think cool yeah anyway now for the chapter

It had been a few days since Geoff arrived and things had settled down it was the weekend and the entire gang (minus the older children) where in Tokyo park discussing blue Meramon the end of winter was nearing impmon is also there the grass is stained with the white frost yet it is warm and sunny, the frost will soon melt and become dew.

"What should our approach to the blue Meramon incident" said Tk

"We should find him and kick his ass" said Davis

"If we did that and he managed to hurt one of us what would we do then" said Kari "we need a plan"

"I don't think Davis is wrong blue Meramon could become a problem however as it stands we can't last so we don't stand a chance by my calculations blue Meramon is a ultimate and all of us wizardmon and gatomon aside are rookies so that puts us at a disadvantage we can't overlook" said Xander "I GOT IT blue Meramon uses ice attacks that means his attribute is most likely aquatic and he is power full during winter so we wait until spring and our odds will rise but we will need to do some training to beat him so how about it"

"Sounds good" said the group

"We should split into pairs to train" said Davis "I will go with Kari"

"What no I will go with Kari" argued Tk

"Kari is stood there ask her" said wizardmon as Geoff nodded in agreement

"Fine" they both yelled everyone looked at Kari

"Oh umm I will umm" stuttered Kari

"Well" said Davis

"idiot" said another mysterious voice everyone turned around to see two young boys stood there one pale boy with black and white spiky hair and a long black overcoat and a boy with orangey red hair and a bandana around his neck they had three digimon with them black agumon, dorumon and ryuudamon "hello I'm daisuke and this is Zero" said the pale boy gesturing to the boy next to him who just grunted

"You calling me and idiot 'Daisuke' ha what a stupid name" said Davis

"Isn't that your real name" said yolei

"Ummm oh yeah" he muttered

"yes I am calling you an idiot because you shouldn't treat a lady like that" said Daisuke taking Kari's hand and kissing it, she blushed and Tk stood up in the same offensive position as Davis "look another idiot you're like monkeys yeah I'm gonna call you apes from now on"

"Monkeys and apes are different you got that wrong" said Xander with a grin on his face

"I know that" replied Daisuke

"Then why didn't you say it 'smart guy'" said Xander

"Because they are apes they wouldn't know the difference so I didn't want to confuse them" said Daisuke

"But if you know the difference you should have said something or is that too advanced for you it is you we should be calling 'monkey'"

"Grrr I wouldn't expect a lesser species to understand my reasoning"

"Oh no he didn't" said terriermon

"if you are saying that we are a lesser species that would indicate that we are a different species so agumon growled "or maybe it's just you are the kind of jerk that thinks himself higher than everyone else" said Xander beginning to get agitated "so much so that you would just leave them behind" he grew angrier

"Xander stop" yelled terriermon

"You would abandon your friends and family to tour the world" said Xander everyone looked confusingly at him apart from black agumon who began to growl louder

"I think we are talking about something else now" said Daisuke griming "I understand now you are unstable from childhood problems ha" Xander fell to his knees gripping the sides of his head eyes wide open "aww did your daddy abandon you and leave you helpless"

"SHUT UP" Xander yelled

"Hahaha aww did he take mommy away from you" said Daisuke

"stop please" said Xander crying Geoff stood up defensively and stood in front of Xander, he then stopped crying and a large grin appeared on his face as he stood up he let his arms go limp

"XANDER PLEASE" said Terriermon who was also crying Xander looked piercingly at Daisuke and suddenly ran at him arms trailing behind he jumped and readied his arm for a fatal blow to the neck of Daisuke

"BUNNY BLAST" said Terriermon crying the attack his Xander directly knocking him on conscious Terriermon ran over to Xander crying silently now he got out his claws and put one against his neck

"What are you doing" yelled Tk

"Don't stop me" cried Terriermon "Xander told me that I should kill him if he gets like this again" no one other than Daisuke noticed the grin curl back on Xander's face

"Get down ape" he yelled tackling Tk to the ground as Xander rose his feet and kicked in Tk's direction to get up he began to laugh sadistically

"Prepare to die" he said but suddenly he was punched square in the face by Geoff

"STOP" he yelled Xanders eyes where wide but not in the same way as before he smiled

"Thank you I appear to have lost it for a moment there" he glanced toward the group and saw the fear in their eyes "him I should be going, come on terriermon"

Zero looked at him as he walked past as if to say I'm watching you Xander nodded in agreement and then carried on walking then Tk spoke up "I can't help but feel partially responsible for this it happened when he was defending me"

"It's not your fault he was unstable to begin with you should stay away from him" said Daisuke Geoff stood up and walked over to Daisuke and punched him square in the face

"IT'S YOUR FAULT" he yelled

"Yes I will elaborate because Daisuke kept on talking after he learned of the trauma of Xander's past it caused him to crack and become that" said wizardmon

"Grrr fine I will now take my leave" said Daisuke "come on zero" Zero nodded and they left.

Somewhere dark two voices are talking

"Did you see it?"

"Yes what should we do it could prove to be a bigger problem then we thought"

"Mmm we carry on with the plan as normal everything is setting its self into place we will be ready soon"

"Yes master"

"I will have to keep my eye on that one what was his name again hmm ah yes it was"...

Yeah cliff hanger, what do you think, I am quite proud of this chapter. So anyway please comment on it tell me what I'm doing wrong or what you want the next chapter to include or even just to insult me for the horrible person I am for leaving a cliff hanger it doesn't really matter though I would prefer if you held back on the flames anyway have a good one bye.


End file.
